


Echoes

by crimsonseastorm



Category: The Transformers (Comic), Transformers
Genre: Angst, Bondage, M/M, Rare Pairing, Verse: IDW - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseastorm/pseuds/crimsonseastorm





	Echoes

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[character: megatron](http://community.livejournal.com/crimsonficcage/tag/character%3A%20megatron), [character: thundercracker](http://community.livejournal.com/crimsonficcage/tag/character%3A%20thundercracker), [pairing: megatron/thundercracker](http://community.livejournal.com/crimsonficcage/tag/pairing%3A%20megatron%2Fthundercracker), [rated: nc-17](http://community.livejournal.com/crimsonficcage/tag/rated%3A%20nc-17), [verse: idw](http://community.livejournal.com/crimsonficcage/tag/verse%3A%20idw)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title-**Echoes  
**Rating-** NC-17  
**Warnings-** Male on Male, sticky, angsty smut, slight bondage  
**Pairings-** Megatron/Thundercracker, mentions of pat TC/Skywarp and Megs/Starscream  
**Continuity-** Leaning towards IDW but really verse doesn't matter *shrugs*  
**Disclaimer-** Transformers is owned by Hasbro and several other's that are definitely not me. Just borrowed for the funz  
**Prompt:** "Write for a character/pairing/genre/continuity you usually doesn’t dare to write."

A/N: Another thing written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/) and has been prettied up XD I have decided I need to write Megatron/TC more, because unnnnnf these two are fragging sexy together.

Thank you to my wonderful beta [](http://charade231.livejournal.com/profile)[**charade231**](http://charade231.livejournal.com/) for fixing my punctuation fail!

***********************************************

They were missing, had been, and he had wondered more than once whether he was the only one that really cared. He hated to be without them, his trine had always been a constant presence. He supposed if he was truthful, Starscream he could take or leave; it was really Skywarp he missed the most. He had stopped counting the days, the hours, it only made it hurt more to think about it. He shifted uncomfortably in the empty quarters, optics drifting to the empty berths. It wasn’t strange to see Starscream’s empty, not this late, his trineleader stayed with Megatron more often than not.

Skywarp had remarked that he didn’t feel as weird about it as he should. Thundercracker had agreed. It almost felt right for it to just be the two of them and, whether other mechs believed it or not, Starscream was more than happy to be at Megatron’s side. Their purple wingmate had badgered him endlessly into admitting it, and both had been threatened with dismantling if they so much as breathed a word. Skywarp had grinned stupidly, but agreed. He really didn’t care anyway, so long as they still flew as trine.

Then _that_ had happened and they were both missing. He wouldn’t say gone… he wouldn’t. They had a bond as trine, not nearly as powerful as most bonds, just enough to know whether they were still alive and to fly in sync with one another. It was faint, hard to feel, but it was there and it was Thundercracker’s one reassurance. Megatron had been unreadable when he’d admitted the feeling, and if he didn’t know better, their efforts to find them had been redoubled. Thundercracker knew that his Leader would never admit to missing Starscream, didn’t expect him to, but it was there, simmering just below the surface.

The light on the comm lit up. He didn’t bother acknowledging, he knew what it was… what it was meant for. He hoisted himself up, anything was better than the loneliness of his quarters, and headed in the direction of the request. He couldn’t say how this had started, could barely say when. It had become another constant in his life, but he would give anything to be rid of it, anything to have Skywarp flanking him, worried about the punishment of another prank gone wrong.

The door slid open as he approached, now keyed to his presence. The room was dark, dimmed as always. He stepped in, fidgeted a little when he didn’t see his host and fought his instincts to bring up infrared scanners. He flinched, startled, when a hand stroked along his cheek. The owner didn’t speak and then grasped his chin, turned him to where powerful red optics smoldered in the near darkness.

“My Lord,” Thundercracker canted his head, acknowledging his partner in this, whatever this was, as he always did. He tried not to see the hint of disappointment in the sharp optics on him, quickly buried by the other; he was not who Megatron wanted, not what he craved and the only thing he really shared with Starscream was the sweeping wings, the sleek frame. He doubted that his Lord cared that he was not who Thundercracker wanted, was not similar enough to make a comparison. Really he came so that he could forget, just for awhile, that there was no one waiting for him.

He was pushed down onto the berth. One hand rested for a moment on his chassis in a silent question. “Yes,” he answered, as always, acknowledging that they were still in his spark. Then he was being kissed and it was different, very different from Skywarp. He admired the power behind it, reveled in being the center of Megatron’s attention. He could see the appeal for Starscream, though he could do without the damage to his wings. At first, he had been concerned that he would end up a mangled mess like his trineleader so often did. It was not his thing and so he had been pleasantly surprised.

He could never fault Megatron for treating him poorly, for not seeming to know exactly what he wanted; it was always perfect and to him that said that clearly Starscream wanted the violence, to be injured. For a moment Thundercracker wondered which his Lord preferred. He would never ask, would never know, but it didn’t stop him from thinking about it. He could only assume that since Megatron wanted Starscream that that was the style he preferred. He was thankful again that the powerful mech cared what he wanted, not that he was sure why, and he would never question it. He was more than willing to be the placeholder that his Lord wanted.

His wings twitched and trembled as hands stroked across the planar surfaces, finding places that he had never realized were sensitive until Megatron touched them _just so_. His fans clicked on appreciatively, pressing into the firm, strong hands requesting but not demanding more; he wouldn’t take more than he was offered, whatever the other was willing to give was enough. As always, more was given. Hands travelled down his sides, as a glossa trailed along the grooves of his cockpit. He tentatively brought his own hands up, found the places that made Megatron’s frame heat above him.

He noted the ever missing fusion canon which was never in place during their trysts. His fingers found where it was usually connected and he was rather pleased with himself when it wrung a slight gasp from his Leader. Another fierce, dominating kiss was placed on his lips and a hand rubbed at his panel which he allowed to slide open. Thick fingers pressed into his valve and he arched with a whimper, a plea for more, something he was sure that Megatron approved of. His fans jumped several notches and he heard the low click of the other’s panel opening. He brushed a hand down his Lord’s side and gripped his length, stroking roughly as he met another kiss.

His hands were drawn up and pinned to the berth. He spread his legs as Megatron thrust in, moaning as each firm, slow thrust hit his sweetspot. He usually tried not to look because he didn’t want to see what was in the other’s optics. Tonight he did and, unlike usual, didn’t meet those strong optics. Instead his Lord’s focus was elsewhere. Thundercracker gasped, cried out in surprise… in pain, as a hand drew energon on his wings and dented the edge. Above him Megatron faltered slightly, optics quickly focusing back on Thundercracker and it was clear to him that his Lord had been feeling Starscream underneath him, had forgotten that this was not his usual berthmate.

It had happened before and there would be no apology. Megatron did what he did and he made no excuses for it. It didn’t bother Thundercracker, not when delete his Lord redoubled his efforts. He was being driven into, powerful strokes that left him panting. It never took long for him to go over that edge. His cry was just a low rumble of Skywarp’s name, something that was never commented on, just as he never mentioned the energon dripping from his wings.

His hands came up, scraped across Megatron’s chassis. He could feel the energon he drew under his fingers. The other stiffened above him, driving deep to overload. Megatron turned his optics sharply on Thundercracker. He hadn’t known what came over him; he had never done that before. He stared silently back, wondering if he would be punished for giving the other what he wanted. Megatron grunted, rolled off and there was a slight mutter that sounded something similar to 'dismissed' as the powerful mech disappeared into the washracks.

He didn’t linger, pushing up from the berth and drawing a rag from his subspace. He made himself presentable before disappearing out the door, never looking back. His hand came up to brush over his chassis, sending a plea down a near silent bond for his trine to return so things could go back to how they were. This, this was just coping and barely living. He allowed himself to think, just for a moment, that maybe Megatron wanted them back just as much he did.

They would find them. They had to. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand having this echo of a bond in his chassis… whatever this was he had with Megatron. He wanted to return to something acknowledged, something that actually mattered. To return to someone who would say those words, make his spark soar in ways that no replacement could. It would happen. It would. Until then… this mimicry would have to suffice for them both.

_   
**Echoes**   
_


End file.
